


From Vegas with Love

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, drunk marriage, he panicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree had done many stupid things in his life.</p><p>There were many things, but one of the most embarrassing, the most devastating, the most stupid thing that Jesse McCree had done was getting shitfaced on a Blackwatch mission to Vegas, and woke up with a husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Vegas with Love

Jesse McCree had done many stupid things in his life, joining a gang, getting busted in said gang, getting himself a job in one of the most dangerous co-op organizations when he could hardly be considered an adult, and that one time when McCree ate 5 chili cheese dog in one setting. 

There were many things, but one of the most embarrassing, the most devastating, the most stupid thing that Jesse McCree had done was getting shitfaced on a Blackwatch mission to Vegas, and woke up with a husband.

It was a lone operation, which usually wasn’t a problem. McCree was the best of the best in Blackwatch, he had always done his job, and he had always done it his way.

And his way sometimes involved drinking himself to nothingness after a job well done. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to do it in Las Vegas, of all places, but McCree was never known for his decision-makings outside of battlefields.

After three whiskeys, two shots of (horrible, horrible) Absinthe, and a Screwdriver from a businessman that tried to feel him up, who almost broke a wrist via Jesse McCree (and took the man’s wine while he was at it). It also didn’t help that Jesse met one of the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on.

He remembered him sitting in a corner booth, a cigarette hangs loosely from his finger as he stared off into nothing, brows tight.

The attraction was instant and undeniable, but it was when the man turned and saw Jesse staring, that it really hit McCree.

That look left Jesse reeling, like he drank more than the bar could offer. Jesse was rooted in the middle of the bar, in everyone’s way.

A girl shoves passed him, muttering a curse.

The man smirked, and it was all over.

Sometime during the evening Jesse kissed him, and sometime during the night he ended up in the man’s lap, blinds covering the booth.

And sometime during the early morning, Jesse blacked out.

When he woke up, there was an excruciating pain in his neck and a dull ache somewhere else he couldn’t pinpoint (Days later, Jesse would think of this and realize it was the ache of having sex without proper lubricant).

He was on the floor, neck hurting from sleeping at an unnatural angle, and desperately trying to remember how he had gotten in a hotel room he didn’t recognize.

The Blackwatch agent reached for his gun, panicking when he can’t feel anything around his waist, and panicking even more when he felt something brush against him.

Jesse scrambled up from the floor, tried to reach for the knife strapped to his calf – his damn boots in the way – and stopped dead in his track. 

There was the man, sleeping in the only bed in the room. His tattooed arm hanging off the side of the bed, the dragon pattern moving ever so slightly – Jesse must be having a hangover much worse than he had thought.

Forcing himself to relax, Jesse rubbed his face, and stopped again when he felt something scraped across his cheek. He pulled his hand away. 

There was a delicate platinum band on his ring finger, glaring at him.

Jesse felt his stomach sink.

This can’t be right – there had to be an explanation for this – and Jesse saw the identical band on the man’s left hand.

“Son of a gun,” Jesse muttered, closing his eyes, “ _Son of a gun._ ”

He wanted to have a glass of water, but on his way to the bathroom, Jesse saw something else lying on the floor.

Wedding certificate. With his drunken signature on it. Next to his was –

Jesse didn’t look. He bolted out of the room.

There were two things on his mind. One, getting out of Vegas as fast as he can. Two, hiding the ring so Reyes doesn’t kill him for being utterly _stupid_.

(And if Jesse didn’t throw the ring away, well, he told himself it was so he could remember his mistake).

．．．．．

McCree remembered less and less of that day as time passed, there were only a few things he remembered: The man’s smoky kiss, his dragon tattoo, and his name (“Mr. Haruki,” Jesse remembered himself purring).

The memories were so blurry, he didn’t expect it to come crashing back when Genji’s brother finally came to Gibraltar. He went to greet the man with his friend, and ducked behind the cyborg as soon as he saw Hanzo. Trying to hide himself even though Jesse was bigger than Genji in both height and size.

Genji made a confused noise as Jesse buried his face in the cyborg’s shoulder blades, the hands gripping his shoulder trembling.

“McCree?” Genji asked, “What’s the matter?”

McCree’s face burned and breathing quickened. The tattoo that haunts him occasionally but intensely during these past few years suddenly showing up in flesh left McCree breathless.

What’s worse was, looking at Hanzo, the memory of that night came back to him so vividly he could recall so much more than he thought he could. The sharp cheekbone, the handsome smile, the gold in the man’s tattoo, the mole on the back of his neck and the eyes that stared at Jesse so ferociously.

Much like how he was looking at Jesse now.

“Oh, fuck,” Jesse gulped. “It’s my husband.”

There was a dead silence from Genji before the other replied, his mechanical somehow sounding more flat than usual. “What.”

Hanzo was marching toward them now. Face red with anger.

It was remarkable how Hanzo could intimidate Jesse for someone who was shorter than McCree. Hanzo stared Jesse down while McCree panicked about whether he could plead to “Shimada” or “Haruki”.

“ _You_ ,” Hanzo growled, fist balled tightly on the front of Jesse’s serape.

“I… I…” McCree stuttered, mind blanking as Hanzo’s breath ghost over his lips.

If it wasn’t for Genji, Hanzo would probably devour McCree right then and there. The younger Shimada gently but firmly pulled his brother away, asking Hanzo not to kill someone on his first day here.

“What would your teammate think of you, killing an ally?” Genji said breezily, and that shut Hanzo right up.

But the older Shimada wasn’t done with McCree yet. Hanzo squared his shoulder and glared right at McCree.

“You left,” he said, and McCree wondered if that night was truly that special to Hanzo – _Haruki_ – for him to be that furious, then Hanzo continued, “I couldn’t get a divorce because _you_ were not present.”

Jesse blinked.

“Oh,” was all he said.

“’Oh’?” Hanzo raised his voice, “Is that all you have to say for yourself? Do you have any inkling of how much trouble you have caused me?”

That got Jesse’s brain working. “Hey now,” Jesse replied angrily, “There were _two_ people there that night, _two_ signatures. Both of us said yes on the alter! _You_ said yes!” Jesse didn’t actually remember if there was an alter involved, but he hoped so.

“ _That’s enough_!” Genji shouted, pulling them apart. Somewhere between the argument Jesse and Hanzo had gotten so close that they were almost touching noses. “You two are a mess.”

Genji turned to say something in Japanese to Hanzo, then switch to English half way, “Is that why you turn down the arrange marriage?”

Hanzo tensed, and McCree felt awkward and imposed. “Ya don’t have to include me in the conversation, I’ll just leave –”

Genji grabbed him before he could bolt, and said sweetly, “No, I think it’s better if you are informed. You are family now, Jesse-kun.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo, hoping the other man would agree that McCree was not needed here.

Instead, Hanzo’s fist found its way back into Jesse’s serape and he said, with a smoky voice, “I am not letting you run away this time, cowboy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a plane  
> This was originally a post I made on tumblr, which invoked some discussion with some lovely people, and on one of the reblog the tags was about how later McCree met Hanzo and ducks behind Genji and said ''oh shit its my husband" and I thought it was hilarious
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
